Survivor: Ardennes
| filminglocation = Osnes, Ardennes, Luxembourg | seasonrun = July 31, 2016 – | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Ardennes is the sixth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 31, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on August __, 2016. It ended with _____ defeating _____ at the Final Tribal Council in a _-_ vote. At the Reunion, _____ won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Meuse, wearing purple, and Sambre, wearing magenta. The tribes this season are named after two major rivers in the Ardennes region. 23 people applied, 7 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribes were revealed on July 30, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * One World: This season, the castaways underwent a Tribe Switch every two Tribal Councils in constant shifts, changing who was playing against who and the relations in-game to keep the pre-merge interesting. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Imogen J.' 21, | |rowspan=2 |rowspan=16 |1st Voted Out Day 1 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tyler M.' 17, | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam D.' 14, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Anthony C.' 17, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bryant K.' 13, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cedric D.' 22, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'DJ M.' 17, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ellie C.' 20, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ethan C.' 19, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake G.' 18, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kevin R.' 21, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lindsey H.' 17, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick C.' 16, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ryan G.' 17, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam H.' 20, | | | |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Will S.' 19, | | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table } Imogen}} | Tyler}} | ?????}} | ?????}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: |4-1-1-1-1 |6-2 |????? |????? |- | |align="left" |Adam | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Anthony | | — | | — |- | |align="left" |Bryant | | — | | — |- | |align="left" |Cedric | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |DJ | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Ellie | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Ethan | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Jake | | — | | — |- | |align="left" |Kevin | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Lindsey | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Nick | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Ryan | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Sam | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Will | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Tyler | — | | colspan=14 |- | |align="left" |Imogen | | colspan=15 |} Category:Seasons